Team Xtreme renewed
by Xxx1punkfanxxX
Summary: Jeff and Matt Hardy are the new WWE Tag Team Champions. Matt realizes that they need someone else in the group to help them. But they have no idea where they wil find someone to join there group. In this story Lita was never in Team Xtreme. No romance at all.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff and Matt Hardy are now the WWE Tag Team Champions. They needed someone to help them while they are the Tag Team Champions. Those are words from Matt Hardy himself. He thought it was a good idea and they would have someone else around them then just were Brothers and just like normal Brothers and Sisters they always got sick and tired of each other. It got to the point that they never fought any more about anything. It Jeff waned to be alone Matt would let him. Same thing applied to Matt. They understood that there was no getting rid of each other.

(Matts POV)

"Come on Jeff its a good idea,just think about". "I know Matt, where are we going get someone to join the group". " we will find somebody I promise you". " Okay if you can find somebody that's interested Matt, Im fine with it". "And one last thing Matt, it better be someone we can trust". "Okay I will meet with them then you can talk to the person".

Jeff left the restaurant to go home while Matt stayed a little bit longer. All of a sudden a gun shot had gone off and sounded liked it came from outside. Matt and everyone else stayed on the ground laying on the stomachs. After an Hour had passed the police had finished searching for clues and didnt get the people who did this. The police said it was just a gun firing to scare all of the people in the restaurant. Once it was clear Matt went to restroom. He opened up the stall and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a girl that looked like she was beaten up and was in a severly amount of pain. He picked up the girl and looked around. He figured out that she pushed into the window so they wouldn't get caught. He pushed her out of the window, then he tried to push himself threw the window. Once he was near his car he put her in the back and found a blacket and put it on her. He reached for his phone and called Jeff and told him to come back to the restaurant. He got out of the car and got out a First aid kit and started to clean the cuts and wounds. Once Jeff got there he was in shock of what he saw. He started helping Matt clean the girls wonds. They had no idea of what to do next. They only hoped that the girl would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I still have a bunch of a homework to do. I am sorry if you were hoping for a real update. There is a 85% chance I will update tomorrow if I do its going to be up some during RAW tomorrow. I will try my best to update both of my stories. Love, Abby :)! 


	3. Chapter 3

(Matt's POV) "What are we going with her, we have practice in a hour at the arena". "I don't know Matt, maybe we should bring her with us. "Okay she's can just go to to the side and just wait till were finished ". We started to pack our stuff to leave the hotel we ended up staying at. It was actually was more easy with the girl not having any thing with her so she didn't need to pack. It was weird because she hasn't said a word at all yet and it was starting to scare and worry me. Maybe she was hurt more emotionally then physically. I stared at the girl that layed on the chair, she could barely open her eyes, she try to mouth her mouth. I started to see her mouth move and then I relized she was trying to smile at me. She opened her eyes big enough to see her eye color which were a dark brown all the blood in her hair I couldn't find out the color of her hair. All I could find out Was that her hair was a dark color. My best guess was that she is around 15 years old. (Jeff's POV) I noticed that Matt was looking at the girl the whole entire we were packing up. I wanted to tell Matt that getting attached with her was going to make it harder for him when she leaves us. Didn't Matt know that she was eventually going to have to leave us. I really wanted to get all of the blood off of her but she could barely move at all. She wouldn't want us to wash her, she would feel uncomfortable. I finaly finished packing up and went to check on Matt. I walked outside of the bedroom and walked into the living room part of the apartment\hotel room I found him almost done packing up his stuff. I decided to pick up the girl and get her all situated in the car. I went back to the lobby and there was Matt all ready to leave and everything packed. We walked out to the car and got in it And started to drive the car. After a while I hard something like a voice, I then relized that it was the girl that was was really had to understand her I then was able to make out what she was saying. She was saying... I miss (end of chapter)HHH Let's make "Thank You Hunter" trend world wide on twitter He truly accomplished everything he wanted to OKAY ENOUGH OF SAD STUFF Did you guys notice Punks new haircut it looks really good! I loved Kane's long story he told about himself in his angry management class, He didn't forgot about the time when he ruined Edges and Litas weeding. Next chapter should be up around Thursday or Friday(probably dorinf smack down if Friday) Love, Abby 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long to update Im hating my math and language art classes but I have mange to update and from know on updates will be up during RAW and SMACKDOWN and possibly Thursday and Satursday to. Now back to the story (Jeff's POV) I relized that girl was trying to say help me and she sounded like she was was in pain and did not feel good. "Matt did you hear her speak". "No I haven't heard anything at all." "I think she was saying Help me." "Are sure Jeff." "Yeah I'm pretty sure that she said that." " Maybe we should bring her to a hospital." "Yeah maybe there is a hospital around here." SKIP TO THE HOSPITAL SCENE The doctors took the girl to the ER and examined her and took test. Jeff and Matt were there for 3 hours. The doctors figured out that she had a didn't have that make damage but she did have a large amount of bruises all over her body. She also developed a speaking issue which was really weird for what happened to her. That explains why she has a hard time speaking. (Matts POV) After the doctors told me and Jeff want happened to the girl we were speachless. They also mentioned that she made need surgery. This is awful. Maybe after the surgery she would be able to speak to us and tell us about herself. The doctor came back and said that she needs surgery sd they setting her up. I hope she is okay. There you go / Read And Respond PLEASE I need feedback Love, Abby/ So Sorry that thus chapter is short the next chapter will be twice as long, I cant put in any more information for this chapter for a reason. 


End file.
